Messaging applications such as email clients are often used in everyday situations. In particular, workplaces commonly use email client applications such as Microsoft Outlook. In such environments, emails are commonly used to delegate, as well as keep track of, tasks. Accordingly, users of messaging applications often use their email inbox as a task list.
However, a shortcoming of this is that tasks and messages are not categorised nor separated. This is visually unappealing to the users of the email client and unnecessarily clutters the display of the messaging application. It is also inefficient for the workplace.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which have been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.